creativity_centerfandomcom-20200215-history
Moonlight's Fanfic
By: MoonlightFantasy Author's note:''' '''This is a trollfic, a story meant to press apon all the cliches in Wings of Fire and basically make fun of them. These stories have a tendency to be both hilarious and cringy. Read at your own risk. Prologue The dragonet's scales were glossy and smooth, a calm ombre from pink to blue. Her eyes were like big pools of clear water and her talons, tiny slivers of moonlight. Her wings were small and clumsy. Tiny scales around her wings, eyes, and belly glowed softly in the light. She was perfect. She smiled, revealing her wickedly sharp, jet-black fangs. Her eyes were wide and innocent, not yet weighed down with the burdens that hybrids had to live through during their lives. She had no idea what lay ahead. Chapter 1: Bananana Axolotl glanced around Jade Mountain. Her scales were disguised as blue, so no one could tell she was part RainWing. She glanced around nervously and almost ran into a grumpy-looking SkyWing with bright orange scales. "Um, excuse me," Axolotl muttered. The SkyWing let out an annoyed huff. "Get out of my way, flappy SeaWing!" she growled, and Axolotl stepped back fearfully. "That's much better." The orange dragon gave Axolotl a withering glare and whirled around to talk to another SkyWing. Axolotl ran her tongue over her fangs and looked down at her welcome scroll. Her cave was supposed to be Tunnel C, Room 8. She looked around until she found the tunnel marked C and scurried down it. Room 4... Room 6... Room 8. Axolotl walked into the cave. It was a large area with three major sections. The first was a large ledge with animal skin blankets. The second was a hammock. The third, and the one that was presumably made for her, was a shallow pool of water. Axolotl slipped into the pool and let out a deep breath. The water was warm and reminiscent of the ocean. Suddenly a plump RainWing appeared, her scales shifting from a gray camouflage to a blindingly bright, eyeball-scorching yellow-green. "Three MOONS!" Axolotl yelped. "Oh. Sorry," the RainWing shrugged cheerfully. "I'm Banana, but my friends call me Banana-nana-fee-fie-fo-fanna-banana-nana-banana!" Mental note: we are not going to be friends. "I just KNOW that we're going to be BEST FRIENDS!" Banana trilled. Great. "What's YOUR name?" Banana asked. "Axolotl," muttered the SeaWing. "Axoloxo. That's SUCH a WEIRD name! I don't know who our third roommate will be," Banana babbled. "Ooh, maybe a SKYWING! I think all the tribes sound cool. How do you walk with those flappy things between your talons? So, what are we going to do? Maybe we can go to the ART cave! Or the prey center!" Axolotl was saved from Banana's endless chatter when their third roommate walked in. She was a tall IceWing dripping with pearls and diamonds. Everything about her was glittering with disdain. "Hi!!" Banana cried excitedly. "I'm Banana, and this is- Axoloxolo!" The IceWing snorted. "It's Axolotl," Axolotl mumbled. "Diamond," the IceWing introduced herself, reintroducing a popular name in fanfictions all over, because of uncreative authors who don't care that the name is canon. "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance." "Wow, that's a lot of pearls you're wearing. Are you rich? Hey, are you a princess!? That would be SO cool! Roommates with a PRINCESS!" "No, I'm not a princess," Diamond said, lifting her chin. "Oh," Banana said, deflating a little. "That's okay, I'm not a princess either." Her scales shifted to a bright purple-pink color. Diamond walked over to her ledge and settled herself onto it, bundling up in the furry white blankets. "Hey! Axolotolo!" Banana turned back to Axolotl. "Are YOU a princess?" Axolotl just shook her head, not even bothering to correct her this time. Chapter 2: Double Trouble Axolotl followed Banana bouncing down the hallway to the prey center. Diamond followed behind the two, scraping her talons mournfully on the stone floor. Suddenly, a RainWing materialized into the air with a grin as wide as Banana's. "Did I scare you?" she asked mischievously. Axolotl shook her head. The RainWing wilted a little, much like Banana when she had been told that Diamond was not a princess. "This is my twin sister, Smiley," Banana said, grinning. She changed her scales to the same color as her sister- a bright cherry red. "Smiley, this is Diamond." "Eee! Wow, are you a princess?!" Smiley squealed. "No," Diamond muttered, bemused. "And this is Axoloxoltoldotosoxoxlo," Banana said. "Axolotl," Axolotl corrected. "Yup, that's what I said!" Banana smiled. "Want to come eat breakfast with us, you two?" "Sure," Axolotl said, shrugging. "Why not," said Diamond. The twins led Diamond and Axolotl to a large table, where a grumpy-looking SkyWing sat. Oh no! ''Axolotl realized. ''That's the dragon I bumped into! The SkyWing's eyes widened in recognition. "We can sit somewhere else," Axolotl muttered, tugging Banana away. "Don't be silly! I'm sure she would LOVE to sit with us!" Banana said from her other side. Or was it Smiley? "Hey- wait-" Axolotl sputtered. But the RainWings had already sat down. Axolotl joined them silently. The SkyWing gave them a withering glare. "What's your name?" Smiley (or was it Banana?) asked obliviously. "Flare," the SkyWing said, glaring at Smiley/Banana. "I'm Smi-Banana," said Smiley/Banana. "This is my sister... Smiley." She grinned at her twin sister, who broke down into giggles. "Sure," said Flare suspiciously. "Ha! I'm actually Banana," said Banana/Smiley. "Fooled you!" The RainWing hopped up to get some fruit, giggling as she flew away. Flare huffed, and Axolotl shrank down in her seat. "This is Axolotlto," Smiley grinned. "She's Banana's clawmate." "Axolotl," Axolotl corrected her. Flare glared at Axolotl, who sighed. This is going to be a long year. Chapter 3: A Totally Original Winglet Axolotl fidgeted in her seat, glancing around the room. A moment later, a tall SeaWing entered the room. "Hello, dragonets," she said kindly. "My name's Aqua. Why don't we start by going around and introducing ourselves. I'll start. I'm Aqua. I love fish... and teaching dragonets is my dream." "That's cool!" Banana squealed. "I'm Banana... I love rainbows... and sloths... and rainbows... This is my clawmate Axoloxol." "Hi," Axolotl said quietly. "I'm Axolotl... I'm a SeaWing... I like scrolls." Axolotl ducked her head. "I'm Diamond," Diamond interjected, looking down her snout at the others. "I like dancing... that's it." The SkyWing next to Diamond gave the SeaWing a disgusted look. "I'm Flare," she said quietly, turning to look at the NightWing sitting next to her. "I'm Moonshadow," the NightWing said quietly. "I like scrolls too," he added, looking up at Axolotl. Axolotl smiled shyly. "I can also see the future." "That's cool," the MudWing added. "I'm Category:Fanfictions Category:Wings of Fire Category:Wings of Fire Fanon Category:Work in Progress Category:Writing Pieces